


Me Neither

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi finds that going home to Nate after a bad day is priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Neither

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt "priceless"

Kensi presses send on the text, throwing her cell phone into her bag immediately afterwards. Even that slight stretch is enough to make her wince, something that doesn't go unnoticed by her partner. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the ER?" Deeks asks her, not for the first time that day, and not for the first time she glares a response at him. 

"I'm fine," she continues, again not for the first time. "Stop hovering."

Deeks's eyebrows raise towards his hairline and he holds up his hands in mock surrender. Kensi realises too late that the bit about hovering was a mistake-she knows the signs of an approaching Deeks rant when she sees one. "Pardon me for being concerned when my partner gets hit by a freaking moving car..." he begins and she cuts him off by raising one hand and squeezing the bridge of her nose with the other. 

"It was a tap, Deeks, and I'm fine, really. " Off his less than convinced look, she juts her chin towards Hetty's office. "Hetty cleared me to go home, and right now all I want to do is lie on the couch with an ice pack."

"Can I -" 

She shakes her head. "I'm ok, Deeks." Her voice is gentle but firm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She takes her time on the short drive home but even still, by the time she's halfway there, she's almost wishing she'd let Deeks finish his offer. By the time she gets the car parked she's aching worse than ever and it takes her twice as long as usual to walk to her front door. 

When she turns the key in the lock and steps inside, she's greeted by one word. "Wow." A wry smile turns up her lips but quickly disappears as she tries to shrug off her jacket. Nate is by her side in seconds, helping her peel it off, his brow furrowed in concern. "You said walking bruise, you really weren't kidding," he says, gently lifting her top and wincing at the expansive bruise forming there. 

"I sideswiped a moving car," she reminds him. "Remind me not to do that again."

"Deal." He pulls her into his arms carefully, kissing the top of her head and Kensi closes her eyes, lets herself sink against him. All too soon though, he pulls away. "OK, so Chinese takeout is on the way, there's a cold beer in the fridge with your name on it and a hot bath is waiting for you... I also left arnica on the bedside table, which I am only too pleased to help you apply, and Top Model has been Tivoed for your viewing delectation..."

By the time he finishes, there's a real smile on Kensi's face and she can almost forget about her aches and pains. "You are priceless," she announces, rising up on tiptoes to brush her lips across his. "What would I do without you?"

Nate shrugs, affecting nonchalance but the smile of satisfaction on his face gives him away. "I'll make someone a wonderful wife one day," he quips, kissing the top of her head once more before stepping back. "Go soak your bones. I'll be in to help with the arnica in a few minutes."

She gets to the bedroom door before she stops, turns back to see he hasn't taken his eyes off her. "I wouldn't mind, you know, " she hears herself saying. He blinks, confusion clear on his face and she feels herself falter but makes herself keep going - she got hit by a car today; she wants him to hear this. "The person you'll make a wonderful wife to? If it was me? I wouldn't mind."

The air between them grows very still and Nate stares at her for what seems like a very long time. Then a smile bright enough to light up two city blocks spreads across his face. The reply he gives her isn't what she might expect but it's all she wants to hear. 

"Me neither."


End file.
